Devil (CLC)
"Devil" - четвертый цифровой сингл CLC. Он был выпущен 6 сентября 2019 года. Текст Сынхи, Юджин, Сынён, Сон, Еын, Элки, Ынбин Корейский = 까맣고 짙은 Sunglass 빨간 색깔 Lipstick 장착하지 않아도 언제든 상상 그 이상으로 나쁜 애가 될 수 있어 일단 착한 상댈 얕잡아 보는 거 그건 진짜 곤란해 어디서 못된 걸 배워와서 어설프게 흉내를 내 I tried to be so polite 근데 자꾸 날 왜 거슬리게 만들까 널 단번에 끝장내는 건 내겐 의미가 없어 진짜 잔인한 Devil 그건 겉으론 잘 모르는 법 애써 잠재운 나의 본성을 니가 깨워 버렸어 진짜 악랄한 Devil 그건 겉으론 잘 모르는 법 어디서 감히 꼬리 쳐 니 수작 다 보여 어설픈 술수에 눈물에 니가 받았던 조명 다 뺏어 갈 거야 내가 그동안에 대한 대가 그래 날 나쁘다 욕해도 괜찮아 내 맘대로 할래 난 꼬리를 올린 Eye line 몸에 붙는 Black dress 필요하지 않아 난 니가 본 적 없는 Devil 어디 한번 맘껏 자극해 봐 I tried to be so polite 실컷 웃어 이게 마지막 경고니까 널 단번에 끝장내는 건 내겐 의미가 없어 진짜 잔인한 Devil 그건 겉으론 잘 모르는 법 애써 잠재운 나의 본성을 니가 깨워 버렸어 진짜 악랄한 Devil 그건 겉으론 잘 모르는 법 어쩌지 변명 사과 모두 이젠 안 통해 너는 이미 그 선을 넘었어 이따가 울고 또 빌고 그래 봤자 눈 한번 깜짝 안 할 걸 널 단번에 끝장내는 건 내겐 의미가 없어 진짜 잔인한 Devil 그건 겉으론 잘 모르는 법 아주 재밌게 놀아 보려 해 니가 바라던 대로 진짜 악랄한 Devil 그건 겉으론 잘 모르는 법 |-|Романизация= Kkamako jiteun Sunglass Ppalgan saekkal Lipstick jangchakaji anado Eonjedeun sangsang geu isangeuro Nappeun aega dwel su isseo Ilttan chakan sangdael Yatjaba boneun geo geugeon jinjja gollanhae Eodiseo mottwen geol Baeweowaseo eoseolpeuge hyungnaereul nae I tried to be so polite Geunde jakku nal wae geoseullige mandeulkka Neol danbeone kkeutjangnaeneun geon Naegen euimiga eopseo Jinjja janinhan Devil Geugeon geoteuron jal moreuneun beop Aesseo jamjaeun naye bonseongeul Niga kkaeweo beoryeosseo Jinjja angnalhan Devil Geugeon geoteuron jal moreuneun beop Eodiseo gamhi kkori cheo Ni sujak da boyeo Eoseolpeun sulsue nunmure Niga badatteon jomyeong Da ppaeseo gal kkeoya Naega geudongane daehan daega Geurae nal nappeuda yokaedo gwaenchana Nae mamdaero hallae nan Kkorireul ollin Eye line Mome bunneun Black dress piryohaji ana nan Niga bon jeok eomneun Devil Eodi hanbeon mamkkeot jageukae bwa I tried to be so polite Shilkeot useo ige majimak gyeonggonikka Neol danbeone kkeutjangnaeneun geon Naegen euimiga eopseo Jinjja janinhan Devil Geugeon geoteuron jal moreuneun beop Aesseo jamjaeun naye bonseongeul Niga kkaeweo beoryeosseo Jinjja angnalhan Devil Geugeon geoteuron jal moreuneun beop Eojjeoji byeonmyeong sagwa modu ijen an tonghae Neoneun imi geu seoneul neomeosseo Ittaga ulgo tto bilgo geurae bwatja Nun hanbeon kkamjjak an hal geol Neol danbeone kkeutjangnaeneun geon Naegen euimiga eopseo Jinjja janinhan Devil Geugeon geoteuron jal moreuneun beop Aju jaemitge nora boryeo hae Niga baradeon daero Jinjja angnalhan Devil Geugeon geoteuron jal moreuneun beop |-|Английский= Black and dark sunglasses, red lipstick Even if I don’t have those things on me I can always be worse Than you imagined First of all, it’s really hard To look down on good people You’ve learnt something stupid And now you’re imitating it I tried to be so polite But why do you keep bothering me? It doesn’t mean anything to me To end you at once The real cruel Devil You don’t know just from looking on the surface You’ve awakened my true nature That was asleep The real wicked Devil You don’t know just from looking on the surface Don’t you dare seduce me I can see all your tricks I’m gonna take away All the spotlight from you It’s the price for your actions Yeah I’m bad, curse me But I’m going to do Whatever I like I don’t need an eyeline Or black dress on my body It’s a devil you’ve never seen before Try to provoke me I tried to be so polite Smile as much as you can. This is your last warning It doesn’t mean anything to me To end you at once The real cruel Devil You don’t know just from looking on the surface You’ve awakened my true nature That was asleep The real wicked Devil You don’t know just from looking on the surface The explanations or apologies They’re not gonna work anymore, you’ve crossed the line You’ll cry and beg me later And I won’t even blink It doesn’t mean anything to me To end you at once The real cruel Devil You don’t know just from looking on the surface I’m gonna have a lot of fun Just like you wanted The real wicked Devil You don’t know just from looking on the surface Галерея CLC Devil teaser photo.png|Тизер CLC Devil lyric spoiler 1.png|Спойлер текста CLC Devil lyric spoiler 2.png|Спойлер текста (2) CLC Devil lyric spoiler 3.png|Спойлер текста (3) CLC Devil lyric spoiler 4.png|Спойлер текста (4) CLC Devil lyric spoiler 5.png|Спойлер текста (5) CLC Devil lyric spoiler 6.png|Спойлер текста (6) CLC Devil lyric spoiler 7.png|Спойлер текста (7) Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер 1 / 2 * Танцевальная репетиция en:Devil (CLC) Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:CLC Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.